Of Wicked Grace and Lampposts
by Lady Velvet C. Peterson
Summary: A one-shot of Cullen and the Inquistor written for my friend Saren Garnet's Birthday, rated M just to be safe.


"That damn wicked grace game," I think as I race out of the room.

"That damn Antivan Ambassador," I think again running the dash of shame to room.

"She must cheat at cards," I say to myself.

"This is what I get for agreeing to game of wicked grace started by Varric," I berate myself, " I end up running through Skyhold naked because I lost my clothes."

"Everyone, well almost everyone except Sera had the decency to leave before I got up at least," I blush hotly remembering, "especially the inquisitor, thank the maker for small favors."

I'm at my room now, so I find a tunic and linen pants, pull them on and head over to the basin to throw some cold water on my face, hoping to cool the blush on my face. I walk over to the desk and grab the bottle of brandy from the drawer and glass.

There is a light knock at the door.

"Makers breathe, it's probably Sera and Dorian coming by to tease me about this," I mutter to myself.

I open the door expecting Sera giggling and Dorian smiling lecherously. I start realizing that that the Inquisitor is at the door.

"I thought you might want these back," she states smiling innocently holding my clothes.

"Thank you," I say appreciatively, "would you like to come in I can pour you a brandy if you want one?"

"I would be delighted", she says tiredly, "I didn't finish mine earlier and I just put Sera's drunken arse in her bed."

"She was on the floor still when I left …" I say blushing again, "you went back?"

"Yes, as soon as I knew you were …clear of the area," She states corners of her mouth twitching, "and then I went and cajoled your belongings from Josephine."

"Well I do appreciate that, it is my favorite tunic," I say quickly.

"So what nefarious thing did you have to do to get my clothes back?" I ask teasing.

"I just had to promise a dozen Orlesian Chocolates and 2 dozen crumpets," she banters back.

I pour us each a glass of brandy and offer her one.

"You okay?" the she asks pointedly, "I wouldn't think that you have much of that sort of thing in the templars."

"We don't," I agree, "I am a bit embarrassed but I will survive."

"Do templars take some sort of oath or something? I've never met a married Templar," She asks.

"Oh, so we are to start a new game, truth or dare?" I joke brazenly.

"If you like," she snickers.

"Well…" I clear my throat, "some do to show their commitment to the order, and it is a life of frugality and low pay so most don't, but a few get married and have families. The chantry must approve of course."

"Have you ever taken such vows?" She says teasingly.

"I think it is my turn to ask a question," I state lightly.

"Have you ever licked a lamppost in the dead of winter?" I deadpan.

She looks surprised at my question, chuckles and then says, "why no I have not ever licked a lamppost in the dead of winter…sounds painful."

"I think it is my turn to ask now, Commander," she drawls.

Oh maker, I love the way she says that.

"Did you take vows of celibacy as a Templar?" she asks.

Andraste's ass, I think she blushed.

"N-No…"I stammer, "I never took any vows…Have you?"

"Of course not, I'm a mage not dead," she jokes.

"So I think that it is my turn to ask a question," she states.

She is looking very serious, like debating the question she wants to ask. She takes draught of her goblet draining it and says "is there anyone waiting for you back in Kirkwall?"

"There is no one waiting for…" I say gently.

Before I can finish she jumps up from the chair, lightly landing in my lap and plants an amazing kiss on my lips. She tastes like brandy and honey. I decide I like the taste of her and deepen the kiss. She moans lightly and the kiss changes … from sweet to hungry. She reaches under my tunic mapping out my chest. I groan into that touch. My hands are everywhere memorizing, exploring what makes her react. We finally pull apart for air.

"That was …wow!" She says breathlessly.

I nod in agreement and kiss her again. After a few more minutes we pull slightly apart again.

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere…" I offer gesturing to the loft. I hope she doesn't say no.

She nods rising off my lap taking a moment to caress my obvious arousal.

We grab the brandy and glasses and head up the ladder. Makers breathe, her ass it just perfect as she climbs up.

She gets to the top and looks down.

"Well Commander, are you going to join me …or do I need to finish this mysel,." She drawls beckeoning me.

I hurry up the ladder.


End file.
